


Sleepless Stars

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Brief mention of Rantaro Amami, Crushes, Insomnia, M/M, That's both me right now and Shuichi in this fic, didn't edit this, you know that feeling where you're so tired you don't feel fear and can't think that well?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Who said it had to be a reasonable hour to be awake for crushes to come to light?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 194





	Sleepless Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SelenaShuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaShuu/gifts).



Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick tock goes the clock.

Shuichi heard the bathroom clock ticking from where he lay in bed, blinking in his tiredness as he shifted once more under the blankets he'd adjusted again and again. It seemed like tonight was going to be just like the past two nights; with no sleep until he finally passes out near the brink of dawn.

Shuichi tried not to think about why he couldn't sleep, but the image came to his mind once again, of Kokichi smiling as Shuichi bandaged up his finger. Of Kokichi teasing him, of his heart pounding as Kokichi leaned in close...

Aw, fuck. Despite the fact that no one else was in his room, Shuichi covered his blush with his hands, whimpering. _God,_ Kokichi was going to kill him by the sole matter of being _too goddamn cute._

Shuichi turned onto his side, bringing his hands away from his face so he could see the time on his bedside clock. Squinting, he could just barely tell it was – wait, _two o clock in the morning?!_

Shuichi groaned and sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes as if that would help matters. He hated falling in love, cause this sort of event would _always_ happen, with no lullaby or glass of warm milk able to help him. Thankfully, he didn't get crushes often, but of _fucking course_ he had to get one on his classmate. Why _not?_ It wasn't like the universe didn't hate him enough already...

Shuichi pulled the blankets off himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Shuffling through the dark until he could turn on the bathroom light, Shuichi stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, blinking in the sudden brightness.

Messy hair, bags under his eyes. Well, the usual for him, then. Shuichi was grateful in that moment that he was friends with the Rantaro "the classroom makeup expert" Amami, because if he wasn't surely he'd be asked some very concerned questions about his sleep schedule. Shuichi turned on the sink and splashed some water on his face; if he couldn't sleep, maybe he'd get something done until he could?

But what was there to do? He'd done his homework, he didn't have a case to work on, and he didn't think the library was open at this time... Maybe he should just go for a walk. Yeah, that was a good idea. Shuichi grabbed a jacket and his shoes, heading out of his dorm with no concern to the fact he was still in his pajamas. _If anyone judges me for it, then whatever, I don't care at this point,_ Shuichi thought, knowing full well his apathy came from his lack of sleep, but he was too tired to care about it.

Shuichi locked his door and walked quietly through the dorms, shivering when he opened the door to the outside. Glancing up to the stars above, Shuichi wondered what it would be like, to be a star with no concerns or crushes.

 _Wouldn't it be nice?_ he thought, sitting down on a bench along the courtyard sidewalk. _To not have to sleep? To not feel like you're going to burn up because your love brushed against your arm, or because he smiled at you with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes?_ Shuichi closed his own eyes, chuckling slightly as he let his thoughts get away from any degree of normalcy. _What's it like, to be a ball of gas in space? Is it nice?_

"If I was a star, I wonder what star I would be..." Shuichi murmured, opening his eyes to gaze up at the sky, with no response coming from the lights up above.

However, a response did come from on the bench beside him.

"For what it's worth, I think you'd be Chara!"

Shuichi yelped, and he nearly fell off the bench as he jumped in surprise to hear and see Kokichi next to him. Kokichi laughed, and Shuichi stared as he sat back up.

"Kokichi...?" Shuichi's eyes narrowed, but despite the pounding of his heart and the heat in his chest at the sight of his crush, he was too tired for more thinking than beyond, "What do you mean, Chara?"

Kokichi tilted his head, poking out his tongue in that adorable way that made Shuichi's heart do flip flops. "Hm? Chara's a star, right? Also called Beta... Beta V..." Kokichi trailed off, frowning as he tried to remember. "Beta Ve... Uh..."

Shuichi giggled. Kokichi puffed out his cheeks to pout at him, but he barely got more than his first whine out before Shuichi was laughing harder, eyes shut tight. He didn't mean to cut him off! But that was too cute...

Kokichi flicked him in the forehead. "Hey! No laughing at the supreme leader allowed!"

Shuichi covered his mouth with one hand, trying to keep from laughing – but his breath was stolen away when he opened his eyes and saw how close Kokichi had gotten. Shuichi wouldn't have had to lean in very far, for... For... Shuichi blushed. _Oh god, he's even cuter up close._

Kokichi huffed, either not noticing or not caring that he was close enough that Shuichi could count every one of his eyelashes, given enough time. "Why are you out so late? Don't tell me you were planning a crime!" Kokichi's lips twitched up into a grin. "Nishishi, that would be a twist for the moral and just detective, wouldn't it?"

"I... You're out at this time, too," Shuichi protested feebly, more concerned with the shivers going through his body at seeing how close Kokichi's lips were to his own than responding. "And I wasn't doing any crimes."

"That's exactly what a criminal would say!" Kokichi jumped off the bench, and Shuichi released a breath as he moved away. Kokichi gave him an odd look he couldn't place.

"... Hm. Well, I'd better make sure you don't go through with any of your dastardly plots, then!" Kokichi leaned forward, grabbing Shuichi's hand and pulling him off the bench. Kokichi grinned as he began leading Shuichi back to the dorms, Shuichi too confused to respond. "Come on, you're sleeping with me tonight!"

Shuichi choked, but Kokichi payed no attention to his sputtering questions. Eventually Shuichi gave up and just let Kokichi pull him along, his heart still doing acrobatics as Kokichi squeezed his hand.

Kokichi led him to his dorm room, and released his hand to unlock the door; Shuichi found himself missing the warmth of his hand from the second he let go, but Kokichi took it back as soon as his door was open. He pulled Shuichi inside, and Shuichi closed the door behind them before Kokichi walked him through the dark and the mess on his floor to his bed.

Kokichi crawled in first, patting the spot next to him. At this moment, some of Shuichi's more logical thinking made a rare appearance through his sleepiness, and Shuichi hesitated as he wondered if this was really a good idea.

Kokichi didn't seem too happy with his reluctance. "Come _on!_ " he whined, making grabby hands towards Shuichi like a little kid. "I know you haven't been sleeping well, so just get in here and sleep!"

 _He noticed?_ Shuichi thought, but he didn't wait any longer to get under the covers. He still felt awkward, but Kokichi beamed at him, and Shuichi felt himself smile back.

"Aren't the others going to notice if we come out of the same room tomorrow morning, though?" Shuichi felt his eyelids close just a fraction. He could feel his moment of rational worry quickly fade, but he asked while it still remained.

"Why does it matter? Are you worried they'll think we're dating?" Kokichi asked, the low note of worry in his voice masked mostly with curiosity, but it was still there.

Shuichi hummed. "No, I don't mind that... Just wondering if you did."

There was a moment of silence. Kokichi had another unidentifiable look on his face, before he pushed himself up on his arms. Shuichi did the same, and Kokichi gave him a steady stare that made Shuichi's chest feel heavy.

"I don't mind," Kokichi whispered. "And you don't, either?"

"Nope," Shuichi said, in just a hushed voice as Kokichi, and as Kokichi leaned in closer, Shuichi could swear his heart stopped.

Then Kokichi kissed him, and Shuichi would have said the past few sleepless nights were worth this moment as he kissed back.

Kokichi pulled back first, and he pulled Shuichi back to a lying position. He was much closer than before, and Shuichi wrapped his arms around him as Kokichi pulled up the covers around them.

"Goodnight, my beloved," Kokichi said with a sappy smile, and giving a grin in response, Shuichi's eyes shut fully, heart still racing, chest still warm – and sleep now eager to come to him, in his peaceful joy.

"Goodnight, Kokichi."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write often for Saiouma, but I hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on Tumblr; my Danganronpa blog is himiko-yumehellno!
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
